Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for interventional therapeutic treatment or vascular surgery for treatment of defects in the vasculature, and more particularly concerns a system and method for delivering intravascular interventional devices, such as for treatment of aneurysms.
Description of Related Art
Vascular interventional devices such as vasoocclusive devices are typically placed within the vasculature of the human body by use of a catheter. Vascular interventional devices such as stents can be placed within an occluded vessel to facilitate blood flow through the vessel, and vasoocclusive devices are typically either placed within a blood vessel to block the flow of blood through a vessel making up that portion of the vasculature through the formation of an embolus, or are placed within an aneurysm stemming from the vessel to form such an embolus within the aneurysm. Stents can have a wide variety of configurations, but generally need to be placed and then released at a desired location within a blood vessel. Vasoocclusive devices used for these procedures can also have a wide variety of configurations, and aneurysms have been treated with external surgically placed clips, detachable vasoocclusive balloons and embolus generating vasoocclusive devices such as one or more vasoocclusive coils.
The delivery of such vasoocclusive devices have typically been accomplished by a variety of means, including via a catheter in which the device is pushed through an opening at the distal end of the catheter by a pusher to deploy the device. The vasoocclusive devices can be produced in such a way that they will pass through the lumen of a catheter in a linear shape and take on a complex shape as originally formed after being deployed into the area of interest, such as an aneurysm.
One conventional releasable balloon catheter used to embolize vascular lesions has a tube portion made of a material such as a hydrophilic polymer, located between the catheter and the balloon, that can be melted by heating the tube, or can be dissolved in the blood when heated, and electrodes are provided for heating the tube. Another conventional technique for separating a balloon from a balloon catheter involves the melting and breaking of a connecting member between the balloon and the catheter body, when power is supplied to electrodes provided for heating the connecting member. When the connecting member is heated to temperatures of about 70° C. and slight tension is applied, the balloon can be separated from the main catheter body.
An implant delivery assembly is also known that is used for delivery of implants such as embolic coils, utilizing a shape memory decoupling mechanism activated when exposed to body temperature. A cooling solution is flushed through the catheter during introduction and placement of the implant in order to prevent premature release of the implant prior to the time that the implant is to be released. Another implant delivery assembly includes an electrical heating system for heating the coupling mechanism to a temperature at which the shape memory material returns to its original shape, to deploy the implant.
Another device is known in which a device to be implanted is detached by application of a high-frequency current which melts and severs a resin that is used to retain the device to be implanted until the device is to be deployed. In another known device, an electrolytically severable link is dissolved by activation of a power source electrically coupled to the electrolytically severable link to detach the device to be implanted.
In another conventional technique, a conductive guidewire delivers a high frequency current through the guidewire to melt and sever a joint to detach an implanted device from the guidewire. The patient is grounded during the procedure, and current is introduced via the guidewire, rather than with a two way current path.
Such devices that release the interventional device by melting or dissolving the intermediate section between the catheter tip and implanted device may cause thermal damage of surrounding tissues during detachment that can cause embolization in the bloodstream, and may also potentially release undesirable particles of materials into the bloodstream that can also cause embolization in the bloodstream. There is therefore a need for a precise method of deploying therapeutic interventional devices without compromising the position of the implant, without causing thermal damage to surrounding tissues, and without releasing undesirable particles of materials into the bloodstream and risking the formation of emboli in the bloodstream. The present invention meets these and other needs.